Snow Mountain Resort
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: When the gang goes to a mountain resort Kukai runs into some old friends which leaves Yaya a jelous wreck. But how come Kukai doesnt notice? And whats going on with Utau? Did she finally accept that Ikuto likes Amu? Wheres that leave everyone else? KxY
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

----------

"Oh, wow! This place is amazing!" a teenage girl with bold, yet soft, pink hair declared with 'ah'.

The girl had gone to a resort with her six friends; three girls and three boys. The resort was in the mountains, so there was snow in every direction. The scenery was, without dought, one of the most beautiful they had ever seen.

"Rima, I can't believe your parents got us suits at this resort! I hear it's insanely expensive!" the same girl, Amu, told her petite, blonde friend.

"It's not bad, and don't get to excited. It's not like we're here unsupervised or anything. My parents will be arriving tomarrow afternoon," Rima stated.

"Well, whatever! This is way better than staying at my grandpa's! So thanks for getting me out of that! Since it's the holidays, my whole family was going to be there, and let me tell you, that's a living hell!" Kukai, the oldest, said with his trademark smile printed on his face.

The group laughed.

----------

Rima walked to the counter to get the keys to the rooms.

"Rima-chan has been at the counter for a while now. I hope nothing's wronge," Nadeshiko, a girl with beautifully long, purple hair hpulled up into a ponytail with ribbons, said worringly.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Sis," Nagehiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother, told her.

"Well, still. I hope nothing happened."

Rima returned to the group moments later.

"The man working at the counter said there was a mix-up, so we only have one room," Rima stated, a little gloomy looking.

"Well, that sucks, but why did it take so long?" Amu asked.

"The man went and got the manager. _He _then called my parents, and I think they must have goten into an argument. In the end, we still only get one room, though," Rima looked away.

"Then there's nothing we can do about it," Kukai added. He picked up his lugage. "Let's just go to the room."

---------

Rima unlocked the room. The door swung open revieling that this one room was, infact, enough for the seven of them.

The room consisted of two queen beds with dark green comforters on them. There was a black, leather couch facing a plasma TV. A large, mirrored closet was right outside of a fairly large bathroom that had a small room right outside it with a granit countertop, two sinks, and mirrors. On the other side of that wall, there was another granit counter-top. There was a sink with a goose-neck fauset, a mini fridge under neither the counter, a microwave setting on the counter, and 2 bar stools. On the far side of the room, there was a large sliding glass door that led to a medium size balcony with a gorgous view. Next to the glass door, there was a small desk with a lamp and 2 comfy chairs next to it. Across the room from the desk was a door.

This door led to another room. The room wasn't _extremely_ small, but it was large enough to hold two more queen beds, a small table, plush chairs, a tall lamp, and another fairly large mirrored closet.

"This room is perfect! Two rooms! One for the boys, and one for the girls!" a redhead, Yaya, who happened to be the youngest, said with glee. She had grown out of talking in third person, and usually wore her hair down now. It was also no question who the most developed was out of the four girls. But even though her looks had changed, Yaya was still on the immature side, just like she had always been.

Kukai laughed at this. Not only was Yaya practically his best 'chick' friend, but she was also the girl who had stole his heart. She just smiled at him.

"Alright. The girls can have that room, and we'll have this room," Tadase, the blonde, preppy boy, said with a small smile on his features.

Amu blused. She didn't know why, either, since she had been over him for about a year; when he had told her that he had fallen in love with someone else all together.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense," Nadeshiko started. "So then if we're changing, the boys wouldn't walk in on accident if they had to go to the restroom or something like that."

So the group of friends settled into their rooms.

-BOYS' ROOM-

"Okay, so there's three of us and two beds. So one of us will get the second bed to themselves. But _which one_ of us?" Nagehiko probed. Right at that moment, a crown popped on Tadase's head, and he jumped onto one of the beds.

"OF COURSE IT WOULD BE ME, THE KING! A KING SHOULD GET HIS OWN BED! A-HA-HA-HA!" Tadase had his head thrown back and arms crossed against his chest as he laughed.

Kukai pushed Tadese off of the bed. He landed with on the floor with a _thud_.

"Not a chance! I'm the oldest! I get it!" Kukai declared. Daichi, Kukai's character, laughed at this.

"Grrr! Pepe! Attack!" Kiseki, Tadase's guardian character, ordered.

"Like hell! I'm on Daichi's team!" Pepe, Yaya's shugo chara, smacked. Daichi laughed and gave Pepe a high-five.

"You there! Pesent!" Tadase pointed.

"Who? Me?" Nagehiko asked.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR KING!" Tadase ordered.

"Um..." Nagehiko wanted to laugh. Rhythm, his shugo chara, _did_ laugh.

-GIRLS' ROOM-

"Yaya and I will share this bed," Rima stated as she started to unpack. Yaya joined.

"Okay, then Nadeshiko and I will share this one," Amu said, throwing his suitcases on the bedspread. Nadeshiko did the same.

"Yaya-chan, I'm going to go see what Daichi is doing, "Pepe said as she floated into the boys' room. All of a sudden the girls hear Tadase's 'king' laugh, then Kukai shouted something, followed by a thud.

"Um, should we check what they're doing?" Amu asked, looking at the closed door.

"Nah. Nagehiko onii-san is there so he should be able to keep them _slightly_ in line," Nadeshiko smiled. The girls giggled, as well as their charas.

-----------------

The door opened revealing the fact that the girls had changed. They had all been wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts because of the ride to the mountain resort was so long and tirering. The boys stared. They were still getting dressed, but it seemed not to bother the girls or themselves.

Amu was wearing skinny, black jeans, knee high, red, goth-punk, lace up boots over them, and a black and white checkered teeshirt with a dark rudy jacket over it. Tadase seemed to blush a little from the fact that the barett that Amu had in her hair, which had grown out to her lower back, was the same barett that he had bought her back in sixth grade. It was the black, lacy heart barett with a white crown in the center one.

Nadeshiko had on 'favorite boyfriend' faded jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleaves rolled up. She had placed a long, tank-top styled, navy top over it and wore dark purple convers high-tops. Her long, elegant, deep violet hair was pulled into a loose, yet tight, pony tail with the usual two, satin ribbions. Nagehiko smirked because he had helped her pick out the outfit.

Everyone had a different train of thought running through their heads when a high-pitched voice broke the silence.

"KUUUUUUKAAAAIII!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES AND JACKET!" Yaya whinned. Kuukai laughed. He was wearing her coat and he had thrown her shoes on the curtain rod, which was out of her reach.

Yaya blushed hard with both embarrasment and anger. She worked hard to pick out a cute outfit to impress kukai with. She was now only wearing a green, plaide skirt with black leggings underniethe and a white, form-fitting teeshirt. Kukai had teken her black, ballet jacket and her fashionable, tan snowboots.

Yay wanted to cry. And when Kuukai didn't even notice, she started bawling and ran into the girls' room and slammed the door.

Everyone was silent, and Kuukai inwardly kicked himself.

Rima, who had changed into a black and yello plaide dress with dark, skinny jeans underneithe and a black hoodie over it, knock on the door softly.

"Yaya?" Rima called. All she could hear was her friend's sobbing. Rima wanted to cry herself, now that her best friend was hurt. She glared back at Kuukai who hung his head in shame. Nagehiko looked at his twin who nodded.

The door slammed shut, and Amu, the Fujisaki twins, Tadase, and Rima had left the room. Kukai was sitting on the floor infront of the door to the room Yaya was in. Yaya was laying on her stomach on her's and Rima's bed. Her sobbing had turned to sniffles now that Kuukai had been appologizing for what seemed to be the last ten minutes.

Yay opened the door and appologized herself. Kuukai stood up and faced her. He was still, by far, taller than she was and would ever be. He looked down at her. A small smile was on her face, even though her eyes were red and poofy. He closed the gap between them with a hug. She hugged him back, almost crying again.

Yaya loved Kuukai's strong embrace; his smell; the sensation she got when held against his frame. She really was in love with her best friend.

-----------

**W e l l**, this is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction. So I hope it doesn't suck ass! Ha!

This fanfiction is featuring my favorite pairing by the way! I bet you can figure out what it is already! xD

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

-----------

Rima, Amu, Nadeshiko, Nagehiko, and Tadase were sitting in the mountain resort's cafe. Their table was rown and made of glass. The seats were sudhioned. The lights were dim. They each had a soft drink, but they didn't have enough cash, so the Fujisaki twins shared one. It had been about twenty minutes since they left their room.

"I wonder what's taking Yaya and Kukai so long," Amu said. Her hand had her head resting on it, and she tipped her glass side to side watching the ice cubes bump into each other.

There was a pause, and the group of friends looked at each other.

"On second though, I _don't_ want to know."

They all know Kuukai had a thing for Yaya, and it showed whenever he looked at her. They also knew that Yaya liked Kuukai a lot too, mostly by the glares at any girl who tried to flirt with him, which happened to be a lot since he was extremely attracktive.

They looked at each other once again and broke up laughing, catching a few glances from the other parties. Rima whiped her eye. She was laughing so hard she had started to crying (probably because KusuKusu, her chara, 'character changed' with her).

"I can't really see Yaya doing that, though," Rima confessed.

"Yeah, well, Kuukai _**is**_ an eighteen year old _**guy**_, Rima," Nageshiko leaned over the table slightly and winked. More laughter. From a table not to far away, they heard somebody slam their hands on the table. A blonde figure stood up.

" I hate to be rude, but could you _**please**_ keep it down!?" the girl said. She turned around. When she saw the group's faces, her eyes went wide.

"Utau!" Tadase said ith shock. Utau excused herself from her table and made her way over to their's.

"What are you doing here, Utau-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, grabbing the drink from her brother.

"Just a little R&R. What about you guys?" Utau smiled and sat between Amu and Tadase.

"Vacation," Rima blankly stated.

"Oh, I see. Isn't Kuukai and Yaya here with you, though?" the blonde asked, taking a drink of Amu's soda. Amu didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, they're in the room," Nagehiko answered.

"Ooooh~~! I getch'ya," Utau winked. "Well, I have to get going now, but if you need anything, I'm in room 208. Ikuto is right across the hall, too, so talk to him if I'm not there. It was great the see you guys!" and with that, Utau went back to her party.

"Ikuto is here?" Amu whispered to herself.

"What was that, Amu?" Rima asked.

"Oh? Nothing."

-----------

Another ten minutes had passed when Kukai and Yaya showed up. They weren't holding hands, or anything. Yaya wasn't even holding onto Kukai's arm like she usually did. The group looked at each other and then back at them.

"So...," Amu started, trying to break the ice.

"Nothing happened?" Rima asked just like someone would ask for the time.

"Huh?" Kukai questioned. Laughter.

"What's going on?! I want to know,too!" Yaya squealed.

"It's nothing, Yaya-chan," Nadeshiko whiped her eye. She to had 'cracked-up' so hard, her eyes had started to water.

Kukai and Yaya looked at each other with a questionable look on the faces. Then, Kuukai shrugged, and they took a sweat next to each other and between Nadeshiko and Tadase.

-------------

"Oh my gosh!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Amu's eyes twinkled.

"Oh god. Here they go again," the boys sighed.

After finishing their soda's at the cafe, the girls declared that they were going shopping, and the boys had to go with them. They were now at the city's three story mall. There were clothing stores as far as the eye could see, as well as other stores like gaming, books, etc. etc.

"Come on, Tadase-kun!" Amu grabbed Tadase's wrist without thinking and ran off in a direct away from the others.

"Nagehiko, you're coming with us, aren't you?" Nadeshiko asked her brother, referring to herself and Rima, batting her long lashes.

"I guess," Nageshiko smiled. The former queens smiled and high-fived each other, and the three were off.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me!" Yaya smiled looking up at Kukai.

"Yeah," Kuukai sighed.

"Oh don't be such a panzy!" Yaya exclaimed, taking Kuukai's arm and running to the first clothing store that caught her eye.

-AMU AND TADASE-

"Hinamori-san! Wait a second, please!" Tadase called. Amu stopped instantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Er...," he looked away. "It's nothing, but do we _have_ to run?"

"Hm? Oh. I guess not. Sorry. I just got over excited." Amu scratched the back of her head and let go of Tadase's wrist.

"Well, er...," Tadase looked around for a store that Amu would like, to break this awkwardness. A few seconds later he found one. "Hinamori-san, would you like to go into that store?" he pointed to one not to far from them.

"Hm?" Amu looked to wear he was pointing. It was a lolita store. And from the display windows, it looked like it had lolita ranging from Guro Lolita to Sweet Lolita to Gothic Lolita. The store was perfect. "OHMIGOSH! Er...Yeah, that might be kind of cool, I guess." Amu tried to be her 'cool'n'spicy' self. Tadase just laughed slightly.

-RIMA, NADESHIKO, AND NAGEHIKO-

"Well, ladies. What kind of store would you like to go to?" Nageshiko asked as himself, and the former queens strolled along casually in the mall. Nagehiko was walking between Rima and Nadeshiko.

"Where would you like to go, Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko smiled at her friend.

"It doesn't really matter to me. Anything that catch's my eye, I guess," Rima answered.

"Hmmm? How about we go in that one?" Nagehiko asked. The girls looked in the direction he was. It was a small buteque. The windows showed maniquins wearing sundresses and small jackets. The girls' eyes lit up. That was the exact store they both wanted to shop in.

-KUKAI AND YAYA-

Kukai and Yaya really had nothing to do. Yaya felt like shopping, but none of the stores were exactly her style. Not to mention she had very little money on her. Kukai was sulking; he just _really_ hated shopping.

"What are we going to do now?" Yaya asked while crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Kukai smiled at her.

"We could go make out," Kukai stated. Yaya spun around to face him as soon as the words left his mouth.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAA-?! B-b-b-but, K-kukai, I-I," Yaya was tounge tied. She had absolutly no idea what to say to him. Her face was extremely red, and Yaya felt like she could almost faint. _It's not like I've never thought about this happening before, but what the heck?!_ she thought to herself.

"-heh," Kukai covered his mouth.

"Eh?" Yaya flinched.

"AH-HA-Ha-HA-Ha-Ha-ha! Oh my god! Ah-ha-ha-ha-hah! Sorry, Yaya. Ha-ha-ha! I was only kidding!" as Kukai continued to laugh, he held his sides. Yaya was blushing even hardered now with embarrassment and anger.

"KUKAI!" Yaya screeched and punched him playfully, yet as hard as she could, on his arm.

"OUCH! What the hell!?" Kukai stopped laughing and was now rubbing his arm.

"You really suck ass sometimes you know that! You should know better than to say that to a girl!" Yaya turned away and pounted some more.

"I said I was sorry, Yaya. What do you want me to do about it now?" Kukai asked, tucking his hands into the pokets of his faded jeans.

Yaya tured to glance at her friend. He was scratching the back of his head looking away at the floor. He had an expression of guilt writen all over his face. Yaya giggled.

"Kiss me!"

-----------------

**H a h a** kind of randomish ending...Not what I was really planning on happening, but I thought it would be sort of funny! You know, in a pathetic attempt kind of way... xD

So yeah...No, I don't suport Tadamu, but I threw them in here slightly because, well, I don't want to add Ikuto to the story...yet...Besides then it will probably turn into an Amuto fanfic instead of a Kukaya (or whatever) fanfict. And we all know thats something we don't need xD (theres to many of them xD)

Oh yeah! one last thing!

**IMPORTANT**

Next chapter there are going to be some OCs mixed in! Sorry if you hate them, but don't worry! I don't plan on pairing them up with the real characters D

Oh yeah! (again xD)...well screw it, i'll just tell the background of them at the begining of the next chapter xD

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

(OCs included, but they're not too important so don't worry about it)

---------

_He stared into her brown-umber eyes. She stared into his deep green ones and slowly closed her eyes. He leaned in, lips crashing against her's. He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back. The seemingly innocent kiss turned passionate as he nibbled on her bottom lip; she smiled through the kiss and let him in. Their tounges were battling for dominance when-_

"HEY!"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Yori, if you want me to pay for that book, then bring it over here," a dark brown haired boy told his friend.

"Hm? Oh! Okay, Hisaki!" Yori, a chipper blonde girl, shouted across the bookstore. Hisaki sighed to himself. The brunette girl beside him smiled.

"Here ya go," Yori stated while handing the novel to Hisaki. "Hey, Koiso, how can you put up with Hisaki? He's totally obnoxious!" Yori told her best friend. Koiso just looked at her. Yori giggled. "Oh yeah. Te-he."

----------

"Kiss me."

"Wh-wha-what?" Kukai managed to studder out.

"Did I st-st-studder? I said: Kiss me," Yaya took a step closer to Kukai.

"But, Yaya, we-"

"-heh"

"Eh?"

"Ha! Ha-ha-ha-hah! See! It's not funny when you're the one getting teased!" Yaya laughed. Kukai just blushed and murmered to himself.

------------

"Girls! Can't you slow down your shopping a little bit? Please?!" Nagehiko whinned. As Rima and Nadeshiko continued to shop, they gave Nagehiko their _heavy_ shopping bags.

"Mmmm....Nope!" Rima smiled at Nagehiko. He blushed slightly and looked away. His twin just giggled.

-----------

"Tadase-kun? Does this make me look fat?" Amu asked as she walked out of the dressing room at a Lolita buttque. She was wearing a black, lacy bell-shaped skirt with spades, diomonds, hearts, and clubs across the botton, a matching black blouse, and had her dark ruby jacket placed over it. Tadase blused as he scanned her flawlessly shaped, long, tan, bare legs.

"U-u..."

"Er...Tadase-kun?" Amu asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh! It looked really great on you Hinamori-san!" Tadase smiled.

"Um...Right...," Amu raised an eyebrow and walked back into the dressing room.

---------

"So, you know that one girl Kanako? She totally creeps me out, man!" Yori waved her hands in the air infront of Hisaki. Hisaki tried to ignore her. He glanced at the braided girl Koiso. She had her usuall blank expression on her face, but most likely, he thought, she was plotting something. Hisaki just sighed.

"Yori, as fasinating as that is, I don't ca-"

"OH MY GOD!" Yori shouted pointing, scaring Koiso half to death causing her to spit up her drink. "Er...Sorry, Koi. BUT LOOK!"

"What?" Hisaki asked aimlessly as he took a sip from his drink. Koiso's eyes went wide, and that's when Hisaki knew that whatever Yori was talking about, it was big.

"I know that messed up hair from anywhere!" Yori squeeled.

--------

Kukai sighed. Yaya smiled softly. They looked away from each other both slightly flushed. There was an awkward moment between them.

Kuukai turned back to the girl. She looked up at him and closed her eyes halfway. He swallowed hard. He reached for her hand slightly. Her finger tips touched touched his; it was like they were holding finger-tips. He stepped a bit closer to her; she stayed put. He leaned forward towards her face, moisting his lips. She began to blush hard. Even though they were in the middle of the walkway in the mall with people all around them, they didn't care. He was going to kiss her, and she was going to kiss back. Her eyes fluttered shut as she saw that he was mearly inches away.

"KUUUUUUUUKAI!"

Kukai and Yaya's eyes shot open and they shot away from each other. A blonde girl jumped onto Kukai.

"I knew it was you!" she squeeled while choking the boy with a hug.

"Y-Yori?" Kukai questioned. Yori jumped off of him.

"In the flesh!" she beamed.

"Then that means-" Kukai looked behind Yori and sure enough, the girl with the long, brunette braide and the dark brunette boy looking seriouse yet playful, were there.

"Yori, if you're going to run off like that, at least tell us where you're going," Hisaki sighed while dropping Yori's and Koiso's shopping bags.

"Okay, _dad_." Hisaki blushed a little and Yori giggled. Koiso just smiled.

"Wow," the three looked at Kukai. "You guys haven't changed at all" Kukai laughed. They joined in.

"Kukai?" Kukai turned around. There was Yaya. Her head was down, and her arms were behind her back.

"What is it, Yaya?" Kukai asked her in an almost whisper.

"OOOOOHHH~~~! Kukai is this your _GIRLFRIEND_?!" Yori shreeked. Kukai's eyes widened and he blushed hard. Yaya did even seem to hear it.

Koiso elbowed Yori...and HARD.

"OUCH!" she screamed. "WHAT?!"

Koiso just gave her an expression that pretty much said 'Shat up, damnit!' but it was mixed with a calm one.

"Er...Oh! I don't think you guys have met! Yaya, these are some friends from middle school: Yori, Koiso, and Hisaki," Kukai said nerviously, trying to change the subject. Yaya didn't lift her head.

"Nice to meet you," she said dryly.

"Yaya?" Kukai put a hand on her shoulder. She hit it away instantly and walked away. "Yaya?!" Kukai called after her. He was about to go after her when Koiso grabbed ahold of his arm. He looked into her empty yet emotional eyes and then looked back to Yaya who was far down the mall's wide walkways.

"Yaya..."

-----------

**U m m . . .** Okay...I really don't know. Hahaha.

OH! A little bit about Koiso, Yori, and Hisaki. They were friends with Kukai in middle school. End of story... Ha.

You probably noticed Koiso never says anything...EVER. Yeah...She doesn't. So don't hope that she does...Because she doesn't. Ha. Koi is seemingly innocent on the outside, but she's a 'master-mind' on the inside. Ha. If that make's sense. Like her and Yori get into a ton of weird situations because of her.

Yori is just like hyperactive...Which is why her and Koiso are best friends! Yori can just look at Koiso's 'blank' expresseion, and she can tell what she is thinking. She kind of likes Hisaki.

Hisaki is seriouse looking, but he's not very serious at all. Ha. He likes Yori a lot so he tries to act cool around her. But truethfully, Hisaki is a real playa! (beach? lol) A lot of from high school like him. He usually accepts the girls' confessions because he just wants to make Yori jelous...which usually works out for him.

Kanako? Yeah....She's mentioned later in the story...She's just a side character though...She's like goth/punk. Ha.

- - - - - - - - -

**A B O U T...** that chapter now. Ha. The ending is sort of what I was going for, but it turned out a little different than expected. But truethfully...

I'm just makin' this up as I go along! xD

But I do have ideas of where I'm going...so...yeah....

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

(OCs included, but they're not too important so don't worry about it)

-------

"Oh my gosh," Rima sighed as she plopped down at a table in the foodcourt at the mall. "Shopping sure is a lot of effort." She sighed again and layed her head on the table.

"WHAT!? I'm the one carrying your stuff!" Nagihiko nearly shouted. He dropped the shopping bags of Rima and his twin and sat down.

Minutes late Amu and Tadase showed up in the foodcourt as well.

Amu had a small, black, lacey lolita hat strapped to her head. She had two victorian-styled, large shopping bags, and Tadase had about five.

"Peace," Amu flashed a peace-sign as she plopped down next to Nadeshiko.

"Hey there," Nadeshiko replyed. Tadase sat next to Rima.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so craving a _Starbucks_ right now!" Amu declared. She rested her pink head on Nadeshiko's shoulder.

"Nagi~..." Rima lifed her head, long, curly, blonde locks flowed into her face. "Go get us something to drink."

Nagehiko sighed. He knew he'd get in trouble with his sister if he said 'no'. He stood up.

"I'll come with you, Fujisaki-kun," Tadase got out of his chair as well.

The girls told them their orders, and the boys scrouged up the rest of their cash. They then started walking over to the _Starbucks_ counter.

-----

The girls were talking over what they bought, what they wanted to buy but didn't have enough money for, and what they were goign to do when they went back to the resort.

"So do you just want to rent a --Yaya!" Amu spotted te red-head walking past the foodcourt in a hurry. The rossett stood up and waved to the girl. Yaya didn't stop walking. Amu sat back down with a confused expression on her face.

The boys returned to the table. They passed out the ordered coffee drinks and sat down.

---------------

Yaya hear her name being called, but she kept walking. She didn't want to stop. Right now, she just wanted to drown herself in icecream and other sweets.

She finally reached her destination: the esculator. She rode it to the floor below where a pastery shop filled with sweets was.

As she walked through the entrance, a figure bumped into her. She fell with a thud.

That was the trigger.

Yaya broke down crying. She had tried to hold it in, but she just couldn't anymore.

The figure was a boy. He held out his hand and was appologizing; Yaya woldn't hear him over her sobs.

The boy knelt down to Yaya's level and was asking if she was okay. She whiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, removing a lollipop from his mouth.

Yaya blushed and looked away from him. She reached for his hand, and he pulled her up.

"I'm sorry," Yaya muttered. "A lot has been happening so..."

"Well, why don't I buy you something. It looks like you could use someone to talk to, too," the boy offered.

Yaya's eyes lit up. She LOVED sweets! Especially when a cute boy bought them for her. She tried to hide her excitement.

"Oh...but you probably have somewhere to got, and, well, frankly, I don't even know your name," Yaya said stuburnly.

"My name's Kei. Now you know," he smiled. Yaya blushed a little harder.

"I'm Yaya," she stated, folding her arms across her chest. He chuckled.

"Well, Yaya, I'm suppose to meet up with my friends, but they're all scattered somewhere in the amll. I'm sure they won't mind waiting for me longer," Kei told her while opening the pastery shop door for her. She smiled slgihtly and walked in.

---------------

"Koiso, what is it?" Yori asked her brunette friend. Koi was latched onto Kukai's arm with a death grip. She was staring him in the eyes; her raspberry ones not blinking or letting up on intensity.

Kukai was staring back with an extremely confused yet worried expression. Koiso let go of his arm and looked away, hiding her eyes.

A hand grabbed Koiso's small one, and a kiss was planted on the top of her head. She blushed like mad and looked at the culprit with wide eyes.

"What's the matter, cutie?" a boy with bold yet soft golden eyes and dark, redish-brown hair asked the girl.

"Hikaru!?" Yori exclaimed, surprised to see the boy.

"Yo," Hikaru replyed. He placed another kiss on Koiso's head.

Kukai's eyes widened.

"I'm so stupid!" he thought out loud.

"What?" Hisaki questioned.

Kukai's fists were tightened. He was looking at his shoes. He teeth were clenched.

"The kiss..." Kukai whispered, relaxing slightly.

He turned the other way and took off running down the walkway to find Yaya.

----

He looked everywhere that she might have been, but couldn't find her anywhere. He as nearly out of breath.

Kukai finally gave up on running and started to walk. He was headed for the foodcourt where his friends were bound to be. But as Kukai approached an escalator, a smell filled his scenses.

Cookies.

Kukai turned to the escalator and noticed a sweets shop at the bottom of it. He ran down the moving stairs, sure to find Yaya smoothering herself in sweets and goodies. As he approuched the pastery shop, he stopped at the window. His eyes went wide as he heaved hard from the high altitude.

The girl of his dreams was with another man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A l r i g h t y . . . ** so yeah...not to much to say about this except: SORRY FOR SO MUCH OCNESS D: I'll try not have that happen again.

Here was mostly my problem: I wrote this entire chapter at school. It took maybe a week or two because I was stuburn and didn't want to work on it xD

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

(OCs included, but they're not too important so don't worry about it)

-------------------

"Wow, Kukai. Your such a dick," a purple haired teenage girl explained while resting her head on her hands in the food court of the mall.

"Nadeshiko!!!!?" Amu and Rima shouted instantaneously in unison. Said girl's twin brother just looked at his sister with an amused _'What the hell!?' _expression on his face.

"Whoa, what!? What did I do?" Kuukai tried to defend himself.

Kuukai reached the food court only moments before. The girls asked where Yaya was, and he was forced to tell them everything that happened. He was now sitting across from Nadeshiko who just gave him a small smirk. It was obvious that Kukai was pissed off. He had no idea why she would say something like _that_ to him. Sure, coming from Rima or, heck, even Amu it wouldn't be weird. But when Nadeshiko said it, she caught everyone off guard. Nagihiko just chuckled at his sister.

"Onee," Nagehiko sighed between chuckles. His head was down while shaking it in a slow _'no' _movement.

"Don't '_Onee'_ me, brother! You can't deny that that was a total dick move!" Nadeshiko's hands were now in fists as she glared at her brother.

"What was?! God, Nade! Can you _please_ just let me in on what the hell I did wrong!?" Kukai demanded. He was really getting mad. Bad enough that his wanna-be lover was with another guy, but now Nadeshiko, the least hostile of the group when Temari wasn't around (and she wasn't), was wripping him a new one! He just couldn't seem to get a break.

"No, dude. You have to figure this one out on your own," Rima chimed in while taking a sip of her drink.

"Tch," was all Kukai had to say before he turned his head an looked away.

Tadase gave a small smile and his friend. _He's still as stubbern as ever, I see._

----------------

Yaya blushed as she sat in the sweets shop with the dark haired boy, Kei, she had just met. They were talking about pretty much nothing, but it was something to do none-the-less.

Yaya felt a little uncomfortable sitting alone with the boy, considering Pepe had floated away with Diachi some hour ago. She really wished she was with Kukai at the moment.

'_Wait. What am I saying?! Kukai doesn't care about me like that. He'd much rather hang out with his other friends than hang out with me.'_ Yaya sighed. Why did she even bother thinking things that she knew wasn't true.

"Yaya?" Kei asked as he noticed said girl not moving. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yaya was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About the guy you were crying over?" Kei's eye seem to narrow which slightly scared Yaya.

"What? What makes you think it was a guy I was crying about?" Yaya asked, eyes wide, still a little freaked out. Kei just stared at her.

--------------

Rima looked at her Blackberry phone for the time. "Guys, do you want to head back to the hotel? I mean, we're pretty much out of cash, so we might as well, right?"

"Yeah, good idea. But shouldn't we go find Yuiki-san first?" Tadase asked.

"She's in the sweet shop by the _Proactive_ stand," Kuukai muttered under his breath.

"Well, than, call her!" Nadeshiko shot at him.

"No. You do it!" Kukai shot back.

"God, you guys!" Tadase shouted out of character. He reached over Rima and grabbed Kukai's phone out of his pocket. He would have used his own, but the battery was nearly dead. He dialed Yaya's number.

--------------

Kei snapped back into reallity with a broad smile on his face. "No reason."

Yaya felt a vibrating motion on her leg where her pocket was. She grabbed her phone, muttered an "Excuse me," and answered it without even bothering to check the caller ID.

-----------

_"Hello?"_ Yaya answered.

"Hello, Yuiki-san. It's Hotori. We, um, we're re-" Tadase was cut off by Rima grabbing the phone from him. "Give me that!" She demanded, than put the cellular device to her ear.

"Yaya, we want to go back to the hotel, so get to the food court. Since we rode the Shuttle here, we all have to go back together. If you're pissed at Kukai, we already chewed him out. So please hurry," Rima said rather fast without a single pause. She immediantly hung up without waiting to hear a reply.

"Mashiro-chan, I could have told her that," Tadase whinned as Rima handed Kukai's phone back to him, which puzzled him none the less.

"Sorry, but you were being to nice about it," Rima stated while pushed Kukai out of the way so she would get up from the table.

"My god, Rima. You're being rather agressive lately," Amu stated while backing her chair out and standing up as well. The rest of the table just laughed.

-----------

Yaya stared dumbfoundly as she heard Rima hang up before she even got a word in.

"I'm sorry, Kei. I have to go. My friends are waiting for me in the food court to leave," Yaya stated while getting up from her seat. "Thank you for the treat. Is was nice meeting you." She smiled.

"No problem," Kei beamed. "Oh, um, I can walk you there, if you'd like," he blushed slightly while standing up as well.

"Oh, um," Yaya started. She felt a little uncomfortable being around the older boy. "You don't have to."

"But I-"

"Yo, Kei! We're ready to leave," a brunette boy called from the entrance of the sweets shop. "Yeah, the shuttle will probably arrive here any moment," a gothic girl in pigtails said.

"Huh?! Seriously? But I-" Kei glanced at Yaya. "I have to walk Yaya-chan to the food court to meet her friends!"

'_What? What's with the "_chan"_ ? And I thought I said I could get there on my own. I don't want Amu and the others getting the wrong idea'_ Yaya though.

"Dude, are you stupid? The shuttle arives _at_ the food court," a boy with a peirced lip chimed in.

"Seriously? Ha. I guess I forgot about that," Kei laughed.

_'Damnit! Now what am I going to do?!'_ Yaya paniced. If anything, she did _not_ want to hang out with Kei and his other friends. It was just to weird.

"Kei-chan! Yori-kun and the others called, and they said they're waiting for us outside," a pink haired girl dressed as if she were cosplaying Vocaloid bounced in.

_'Yori?! Wait a sec-'_

----------

"Alright, seriously. Where's Yaya?" Rima asked checking her blackberry for the upteenth time.

"Rima, it hasn't even been 2 minutes since you called Yaya. Calm down," Nagihiko reassured the petite blonde.

"Dude, I don't care! I'm in a pissy mood now, alright?!" Rima shot at him.

"Rima! Cool it!" Amu snapped. She was rubbing her temples.

The group was waiting by the glass doors to lead outside. They were watching for the shuttle to come and for Yaya to show up.

It wasn't long before Yaya came funning. Her head was down, and you could tell she was upset. She was just in time too; the shuttle bus just arrived.

"Good timing, Ya-" Amu was cut off as Yaya ran right past her to the shuttle without even stopping. Everyone looked worried.

"Yaya." Kuukai whispered so that only he could hear it. They followed.

-----------

**..Hotel.**

When the group of friends got back into their hotel room, Yaya ran straight for the girls' room. She ran inside and slammed the door shut, pushing a chair in front of the door.

"She's really upset," Rima whispered as she sat down by Nagihiko on his bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah," Nagihiko replyed.

Kuukai was laying on his side on his bed, face towards the wall. Amu sat at the end by his feet, leaning forward while resting her arms on her legs. Nadeshiko layed down on her back beside Kukai, her knees bent, arms folded back behind her head. Tadase layed on his back on his and Nagihiko's bed, facing the lamp table between the two beds with one arm stretched out, the other draped over his face, covering his eyes.

The room was silent. No body knew what to say. They tried to talk to Yaya, but she wouldn't let them. They all decided that she was over whatever Kukai made her upset about and declaired something else happened that she wouldn't tell them about. All they could do now was wonder wait for Yaya to tell them on her own.

-------------------------

**Y e a h . . . **I'm just going to end this chapter there. Haha. Sorry it's a little longer than I planned.

But omg! What happened to Yaya!? Did something happen with Kei!? Who knows?! For one thing, I don't which is why I stopped where I did. Haha.

Anywho, please tell me what you think. Once again, I'm sorry about so many OCs. I for one don't even really like OCs in stories (well sometimes I do haha), but here I go and write a fanfic with them in it non-stop! UGH!

Sooo....Haha. Oh how Nadeshiko cracked me up at the begining. I love it when she gets out of character like that. Haha.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

(OCs included, but they're not too important so don't worry about it)

This chapter is more focused on Amuto. Sorry. D;

-------------------

"Rima, this isn't going to work," Kukai sighed.

"Well, something is totally fishy here. Since when does Utau encourage Amu to go on a date with Ikuto?" Rima turned to the brunette.

"Who knows; who cares? Why does it matter?"

"So, what are you saying? You like Utau or something?"

"Wha-?"

"Then, shut up!"

"I didn't-!"

"Shhhh! Here they come!" Rima turned her head torwards Kukai and got so close to him that she was nearly pressed against him. Kukai, startled, only flinched and moved his face closer to Rima's.

Around two hours before, back at the hotel room, Utau showed up without warning. She explained to Amu that her and Ikuto were leaving the next day so it was a perfect chance for the rosette to go on a small date with the blonde's brother. Of course, the conversation was in taken place in the hallway so they could have a semi-private talk. That didn't stop nearly the entaire group of friends to press their ears against the door to easvedrop on the two.

An hour then passed, and Amu left the room when Ikuto had shown up. Rima had a feeling that Utau was going to do something ,so she decided to tag along incognito. But because she was to afraide to go alone, she dragged Kukai along with her.

_**..**_

_Rima watched Amu leave the room with Ikuto. She really wanted to follow them. She even overheard them that they were just going to 'chill out' in the Hotel's bar and grill. She looked around the room. Yaya still had herself locked in the girls' room, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were laying on couch together while watching some 'gore fest' thing on T.V., Tadase was laying on one of the beds playing games on his cellphone, and Kukai was still moping. That just struck a nerve. She grabbed the closest item to her (which happened to be one of Amu's 'goth' boots with a really thick heal) and threw it at Kukai._

_"Ow! What the hell!?" Kukai shouted, rubbing his head but not lifting it an inch to face the petite girl. _

_"Get up," Rima said strictly but not raising her voice._

_"Why," it was more of a statement than an answer from Kukai._

_"We're going to go see what's up with the Tsukiyomi girl. There's just something not right here," Rima stated. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Tadase flinched a slight bit. She didn't even think about it since he was playing a game. _

_Rima noticed that the brunette boy didn't move a mussle. Another nerve was struck. She walked over to him, grabbed his foot, and pull him off of the bad, landing with a loud thump. She still had to wack him in the head for him to get off his butt, though. _

_Rima had her long, curly blonde hair pulled into a tigh bun, and her bangs clipped back. She had a pair of Nadeshiko's sunglassed on, as well. She borrowed a mixture of the girls' clothes, so she ended up wearing colored skinny jeans, a baby-tee, and Converse high top shoes along with a black jacket of Tadase's._

_Kukai had his brunette hair straightened against his will by Rima. She made him wear a hat of Nagihiko's that she just adored. He had a pair of plain-glass glasses on, a pair of wripped blue jeans, a band T-Shirt and a green jacket on. The clothes he had on made him look just like himself, except they all found it hilarious that they couldn't even recognize him when his hair wasn't messed up._

_After getting ready, they left the room._

_**.Present.**_

"Kukai, I swear, if you kiss me, I'm gunna punch you in the face," Rima threatened. Amu and Ikuto had just walked by, so with nothing else thought of in that very short amount of time, Rima and Kukai got close enough to make it look like they were kissing.

"Point taken, Rima," Kukai chuckled. Rima smiled slightly. It was the first time he'd smiled since that afternoon at the mall.

They pulled away from each other and looked straight ahead behind the counter of the bar. They ordered some drinks, put it on a tab for their room, and tried to listen in on the couple's conversation. Kukai nudged Rima when he noticed there was a slanted mirror against the wall, allowing them to see everything in the bar and grill.

-------

"I can't believe you actually agreed to go on a date with me, Amu. You must really _love_ me," Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up!" Amu turned away from the boy and blushed hard. "Would you stop teasing me for once, Ikuto? Please?" she looked back at him with an innocent look on her face. Ikuto blushed faintly. Amu started to giggle. "See! It's not fun to be teased!" Ikuto looked away, slightly embarrased. Amu noticed.

"What's wrong? You're not acting yourself," Amu stated worriedly.

"It's nothing," Ikuto stated looked back at the rossette. Amu smiled slightly. His hand was right next to her's. She couldn't help but take a hold of it. Ikuto looked a little shocked at first but then smiled and held onto her hand.

"I've...I've really missed you, Ikuto. You're hardly ever around anymore," Amu said tilting her head so Ikuto couldn't see her face.

"Amu, I-" Ikuto started. He didn't know what to say. For once, he didn't have some snappy comeback. He tilted her head up with his finger so he could see her face. She still looked away; she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered. Amu's eyes widened, and she looked straight into Ikuto's dark blue ones. They looked a little hurt. Amu couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. She reached her hands up, letting go of Ikuto's, and grabbed the young man's face. She pulled him closer to her face. He grazed his lips over her's. Amu started to close her eyes.

Amu pulled back, furious. She heard an obnoxious ringtone go off. Ikuto chuckled at how the rossette got so worked up because a cellphone had gone off before he got to kiss her.

"Wait a second," Amu squinted for no particular reason.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"I _know_ that ringtone. RIMA!" Amu shouted while standing up. She looked over when the sound was coming from.

"SHIT!" Kukai shouted jumping up. Rima followed.

"Crap, crap, crap!" the blonde screeched as she ran for the exit.

"Damnit," Amu scowled at them, than sat back down.

"Now, where were we?" Ikuto smirked, making Amu jump with shock. She blushed hard and fiddled with her hands.

---------------

"Rima! Since when the _fuck_ do you have your ringer on?!" Kukai shouted as they ran out of the Bar and Grill.

"Shut up! I don't know!" Rima yelled back. She stopped after running to the elevators, which was completely across the huge hotel lobby down a hallway, to catch her breath. Kukai stopped running as well. "Besides, anyone could have had that ringtone. It was _YOUR_ fault because you just HAD to shout something!" Rima screamed.

"Stop yelling at me, damnit! _I_ didn't even WANT to come! _YOU_ dragged me here! So stop screaming to me that it's all _MY_ fault! God! You're such a little bitch!" Kukai hollered. Rima clentched her fists together. She smacked her hand against Kukai's face hard enough to fling the fake glasses off and to leave a red handprint on his cheek.

"Shut up! God! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Rima pushed Kukai out of the way and ran into the elevator, quickly pushing the 'close door' button and hitting the '7' button to take her to the floor of the hotel room they were staying at.

---------

Kukai stayed in the hallway by the elevator. He had enough of this. He just wanted to go home. He ran outside and called a taxi.

--------

Rima ran to the room. She pushed it open as soon as she unlocked it with her key. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked up once she slammed the door. Something wasn't right. No one was in the room.

Where was everyone?

---------------------

**W o w . . .** so much drama! xD

Honestly, I just wing it ;D I had a little help with a part in the ending from my friend, Mariah. Thanks silly head ;D and shut up about that cellphone blonde moment I had! xD

Anywho...I hope it's alright and not too long D; like NO Yaya in it! =O

Well next chapter there won't be probably be any Kukai :] It will be about what the hell Yaya was doing during that whole time. And the rest of those people. Haha.

It's almost done by the way :D

**2 or 3 CHAPTERS LEFT**! :D Well, that's what I'm planning on anyways :D

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

(OCs included, but they're not too important so don't worry about it)

haha I just noticed that in all of my chapters, I haven't once said '**I Don't Own Shugo Chara! **If I did...you wouldn't want to know :D' haha!

----------------

Yaya was laying on her and Rima's bed. She was hugging her pillow tight with an emotionless expression writen on her face. She had only been at the resort for a day, and already so many things had gone wrong.

"Yaya-chan. Rima and Kukai are leaving the room, so it's only us and Nagehiko. Tadase-kun is about to leave as well," Nadeshiko knocked on the door seperating the two rooms. Yaya slowing blinked her eyes in a way to show she was listening even though she knew Nadeshiko couldn't see. "May I come in?"

Yaya didn't make the slightest move to the door. She felt completely awful, like this whole disaster was her fault, and her fault alone. She didn't want the others to see her like this, but she knew that was just making the situation worse.

Yaya finched when she heard the door being shoved open. When it was open enough to stick a girl's fingers through, it stopped.

"Yaya-chan, please open the door," Nagehiko whispered from outisde the door. "We just want to talk. Nothing more. We're not going to yell or anything like that. We promise." Yaya wouldn't budge from her spot. She looked into space and thought everything over.

'_I hate this,' _Yaya moved her hand to her neck. '_It's all my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. This whole trip is ruined because of me,'_ Her nails met her flesh. She finiched. A memory of Kukai's smile flashed through her mind. _'W-what am I doing?!'_ Yaya thought. She was sitting up now. Her eyes were wide as huge amounts of uncontrolable tears were streaming down her face.

Yaya ran to the door as fast as she could, pushed the chair out of the way, swung the door open, and embraced Nadeshiko in a tight hug.

"Y-yaya-chan?" Nadeshiko questioned. Yaya rushing out of the seperate room startled the Fujisaki girl to no end.

"I'm sorry," the redhead whispered. Nagihiko smiled softly at the girl.

"Hey," the boy called. "Let's go out and talk this over some ice cream. My treat. How's that sound?" Yaya beamed a large toothy smile to him as she wiped her eyes. "Okay."

-----------------

"Seriously?" Nadeshiko asked. Yaya blushed hard and nodded, yet had a really 'pissed off' expression on her face.

"I'm not even kidding!" Yaya slammed her hands on the table, attracking a few eyes. Nagihiko laughed.

"Oh my god, you guys. Yaya-chan, you're such-" He started, not really wanting to finish what he was saying, secretly hoping that his sister would pick up from where he left off.

"You're such a drama queen!" Nadeshiko giggled. "So, some weird guy that went to school with Kukai hit on you. So what?"

"Geez...You make it sound like it's not that bad," Yaya said, taking a bite of her chocolate ice-cream.

"Well, it's not like he sexually harrassed you or anything," Nagihiko snached a bite of his twin's twist-cone, causing her to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Yeah, well-"

"Yaya-chan. Don't blow this out of proportion, okay?" Nadeshiko gave a slight smile.

"Okay, seriously," Yaya started laughing uncontrollably. "You're acting worse than my parents! HA-HA!"

"Now listen here, Yaya-chan~!" Nadeshiko pressed her head back so that she would have a 'double-chin' and pointed her finger in an 'old lady like' manner. "Your father and I have serious business to talk to you about!"

"That's right!" Nagihiko did the same as his sister with his neck/chin area. He crossed his arms like an old man. "It's about time you learned where babies came from." Nadeshiko nodded.

Yaya laughed hard. "Oh no! Anything but that! Please! Not that~!" She waved her hands in front of her face, pretending to be afraide. The group really started to attrack eyes.

"Yes!" Nadeshiko flicked her finger at her 'daughter' again. "This is very important!"

"Indeed!" Nagihiko chimed in.

"Now~!" Nadeshiko choked back a laugh. "This is how it goes!" She held her thumb and index finger together to make a circle. She looked at Nagihiko, nearly crying while trying not to laugh. He put on a cynicle grin, unfolded his arms, flicked his index finger up. He pointed his finger at the circle Nadeshiko made. His finger got an inch away from it when a "**A-HEM**!" was heard. The trio looked over at the counter. The old man behinde it had his arms crossed and you could tell he was angry. Farther behind him, some of his teenage workers were choking back laughter. The others looked disgusted at their immaturity.

The trio bursted out laughing. Nadeshiko and Yaya actually started crying they were laughing so hard. Nagihiko had his head down, pounding a fist on the table.

-----

Yaya walked along side the Fujisaki twins, who were giving each other piggyback rides. The air was crisp and cold, but there wasn't any snow on the ground. It felt really nice. You could even see the stars above, despite being in a large city.

The audern-haired girl turned as she heard an unpleased moan. It was Nadeshiko.

"They didn't have to throw us out," she complained. She was on Nagihiko's back, getting a ride.

"Well, I actually don't blame them. We were being really immature for 17 year olds," the brother of the twins replyed.

"Sixteen," Yaya replyed in a murmer.

"Um...sixteen...right..." Nagihiko looked at the younger girl.

"I wonder what the others are up to," Nadeshiko stated as they got closer to the hotel they were staying at. "What do you think, Yaya-chan?"

"Hm?" Yaya shot her head up. The twins just gave her a look. It was obvious the more had happened with the boy then she was letting on. You could just tell she kept thinking about it. She hadn't been very bubbly like her usual self.

"Yaya-chan..." Nagihiko sighed.

-----

At the front of the hotel, Nagihiko let Nadeshiko off of his back. He held the door open for the girls and followed them inside to the large lobby.

"Beat you to the elevator!" Yaya shouted, a little more heartly. Nagihiko smirked. "You're on!" and with that they were off.

Nadeshiko smiled at the two. Running was definately not her thing, so she just walked. She took her third step as a boy bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry," they said in unison. Nadeshiko took a couple steps forward and then lifted her head. She spun her head around to see the boy again.

"Ku-" the door shut and the boy was out the door calling a taxi.

"KUKAI!" Nadeshiko shouted and ran outside after him.

--------------------------

**O m g. . . **was it okay? :D;

Once again I'm going to state the fact that I make all of this up as I go along :] I don't really have a plan at all. Well... I sort of do, but not really :] Plus its midnight ;D

Woo-hoo! (bars xD) Next chapter will be probably more focused around Kukai and Nadeshiko :] (lmfao did anyone figer out that Tadase and Utau are on a date? ;D and thats why she let Amuto go on a date? ;D i didn't/don't want to write about their date so i thought i'd just tell you ;D)

Thanks so much for all of the reviews by the way :] It means A LOT! AHHH! xD

Anywho...Not to much left...Actually I don't know. I'm planning on that, but omfg xD Did anyone notice that all of this crap is happening in one day? xD Cuz Rima's parents are there yet xD

Anywho~~

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES**

1) Sorry for the OOCness if any D:

**2) Nadeshiko is like my favorite character, so instead of having her and Nagehiko the same person, I made them twins.**

3) Rating for mild language.

4) I might switch the spelling a bit, so don't get confused. (Ex. Kukai- Kuukai; Nagehiko- Nagihiko; Kiseki- Kiseke) My spelling sucks and I like to change it up when I get bored! That's why this happens.

_Kukai-18; Yaya-16; Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nageshiko, Rima- 17; Utau-19; Ikuto- 19_

(OCs included, but they're not too important so don't worry about it)

haha I just noticed that in all of my chapters, I haven't once said '**I Don't Own Shugo Chara! **If I did...you wouldn't want to know :D' haha!

Nadeshiko pushed herself out the doors of the hotel just in time to grab Kukai's arm before her got into the taxi. She slammed the cab door shut with her foot and gave the driver a motion to go ahead and leave.

"Kukai, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Nadeshiko shouted. Kukai looked at her, eyes wide. She was definately _not_ the type to curse. Kukai slapped away her hand. She grabbed it right back in a bit of a struggle and slapped him across the face. His hand met his face and he gritted his teeth. He grabbed the wrist connected to the hand holding his and forced it to let go and held it above her head.

"What do you think," Kukai stated. "I'm leaving. This trip was a fucking mistake from the begining." He let the girl go, turned around towards the road, and began walking.

For once in her life, Nadeshiko was actually terrified of the usually playful boy. When he let her go, she fell to the snow covered ground, realizing she had no strength left in her legs.

"Wait." She whispered.

"Woohoo!" Yaya shouted with a huge grin on her face. She had beated Nagihiko to the elevators.

"Yeah, yeah. You won, alright? Calm down," the male twin laughed. He was about to hit the 'up' button to notify the elevator that they wanted to go up and that they were waiting for it. Before he could though, the elevator dinged, catching both of them off gaurd.

"Rima!"

"Well, Utau is probably in a fit because I'm not back yet. It's been fun, Amu," Ikuto smirked as he moved closer the her face and gentally kissed her neck.

"I-I-IKUTO! Not here!" Amu blushed so hard. Said boy just started laughing.

"Alright, alright," He smiled. "I should get you to your room though."

Amu pouted slightly. "Okay, fine."

The two got up, payed their bill, and walked towards the elevator where there was a group standing. Amu raised a brow. "What's going on?"

"Tadase, thanks for coming with me tonight. I was a little embarrassed to go alone," Utau confessed. She was attempting to dry her pigtails.

"Utau, we only went to the pool. It's no big deal," Tadase smilied at her. He just had a towel around his shoulders.

Utau giggled. was in nothing but a yellow bikini, and he was in just a pair of royal blue trunks. The two blushed at each other. A few romantic things had happened while being at the hotel pool.

The pair was walking to lobby, on the count of Utau wanted to buy herself a drink. They had to walk past the main elevators which happened to now have a bit of a crowd around them. Tadase spotted familiar characters. He grabbed Utau's hand, taking her by surprise, and ran to see what was happeneing.

"What's going on?" Tadase asked when reaching the group. Everyone was there except Nadeshiko and Kukai.

"I wanna know that, too." Amu stated.

"Well, Kukai came back from the hotel bar, and we got into a huge fight. I got in the elevator and closed it before he could come in. I thought he was right behind me though, as if he was waiting for the next elevator. I got to our room and no one was there!" Rima explained.

"Yaya, Nadeshiko, and I went out for ice cream. We wanted to cheer up Yaya," Nagihiko added. Yaya nodded in agreement.

"I waited for like half and hour, and no body came back! Not even Kukai!" Rima continued.

"What!" Yaya asked out of shock. '_But-But Kukai wouldn't-_'

"And now we can't find Nadeshiko! Yaya and I were racing here to the elevators. She was with us when we got into the lobby. And now she just, like, vanished!" you could tell by his voice, that Nagihiko was deeply concerned.

A moment of silence went by.

"I should never have yelled at him."

"I shouldn't have left her alone."

"If I didn't suggest that-,"

"If I didn't leave, than-"

"If I never would have came."

Everyone looked up from their depressive 'if' revisions. Yaya had her fists clenched. She was holding back tears.

"Yaya, it's not your faul-" Amu started.

"Shut up!" Yaya screamed. "If I hadn't come, none of this would've happened! And you all know that!"

Amu stayed quiet. She knew that Yaya had emotional issues ever since she was left behind during elemenatry, back when they were guardians. Amu couldn't say a thing now. There was only one person who could ever make her smile when she was like this; only one person who could bring her back to think clearly. Unfortuantly, that person, was usually the one who always caused her so much pain.

"Kukai, what's going on." Nadeshiko stated. The two were hiding out behind a shed owned by the resort that was supposivley off-limits to custumers.

"You and Yaya-chan are always so happy together. You're always smiling and goofing off with each other. What's the matter? This whole trip has you two fighting constantly."

"It's just that, I don't know. I feel really tense around her recently. I just-" Kukai was cut off.

"Shut up, Kukai. I know you like her," Nadeshiko smiled sweetly. "She's just really stressed right now, because...She likes you, too."

Kukai's eyes widened. "You're not serious are you?"

Nadeshiko wanted to punch him in the face. Was he seriously that dense? "Kukai, shut up."

"Well, than, I guess it's because I got intimidated by seeing some old classmates of mine. They know my weaknesses."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I got mixed with the wrong crowd. A few people helped me out, though. Basically, I didn't want _any_ of them knowing about Yaya. And when they saw us almost kiss at the mall, I got really scared," Kukai hugged his knees. It was freezing outside but that didn't stop the two from just sitting out there and talking.

"How do you think Yaya felt? She was probably more terrified than you. Especially since one of them hit on her," Kukai's eyes shot open. He turned to Nadeshiko fast.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? That's why Yaya has been so upset!" Nadeshiko scolded him.

"No, no! I mean, who did?"

"Um...I think his name was Kai?" Nadeshiko said.

"That bastard. God damnit!" Kukai yelled.

"What? What's going on Kukai!"

"He's probably _thee_ worst person that could have gotten involved with Yaya! Oh my god! I should have known!" Kukai face-palmed himself.

Nadeshiko stood up. "Kukai, I don't know what the hell is going on, but you need to figure it out! I'm going back to the hotel though. It's freakin' 4 in the morning, and I want to go to sleep!"

"Ahh, but Yori said that today was their last day here, so there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Then, all you can do, if comfort Yaya. Tell her how you feel. Now, come on. Let's go back."

Kukai stood up too. He smiled to himself. They both walked back the hotel.

As the two walked inside a small girl was sleeping in an oversized red chair in the lobby. Kukai stared at her.

"Are you coming?" Nadeshiko walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'll be up there in a bit," the boy walked over the girl and smiled sweetly at her. It was Yaya.

After a while, the girl blinked herself awake, as if knowing someone was watching her.

"Kukai?"

**L o l . . .** that was probably long enought right? :'D

one more chapter and then I'll call it good. But I'm done typing right now. Haha. I'll try to get the next one up soon : )

thanks for all of the reviews btw v

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
